1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave energy radiating apparatus configured to adjust, for example, an angle of a direction of radiation from a high-frequency antenna board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a radar antenna swinging apparatus including a link mechanism that is provided so that a swinging core of a radar antenna and a motor shaft are away from each other. In the radar antenna swinging apparatus, while a motor is making one turn, the antenna moves for one swing cycle (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-165130).
However, the radar antenna swinging apparatus described above uses the link mechanism to adjust an angle of the antenna, and therefore has a problem in an increased apparatus size.